He's walking her home
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Walk through the journey of Naruto and Hinata's life. SongFic. OCC


**Hello people. Here's a story that did when I was listening to this song. **

**I hope you like it**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Please Enjoy**

**He's Walking Her Home**

_**Looking back**_

_**He sees it all**_

_**It was her first date the night he came to call**_

Hinata was getting ready for her first date ever. She felt so lucky when her father said that she was aloud to go out with Naruto Uzumaki. He had called the day before asking for it. Hinata never thought he would do that, beside that everyone said that he liked her but she never believed. She fixed her black and blue long hair with a baby blue ribbion that match her light blue dress. She had put a little of liner making her white eyes shine more that ever. She liked him, since they were kids and she still couldn't believe.

A knock was heard in the front door making her heart beep crazyly in her chest. She quickly went to the door and open it. There she find a smiling Naruto. He blond hair was messy as always and his ocean blue eyes study her. "Hello" She said with a shy smile.

"Hello" He said as well. All of the sudden Alexa felt someone standing right behind her making them both look. There stood Hinata's father.

_**Her dad said son**_

_**Have her home on time**_

_**And promise me you'll never leave her side**_

Hinata's father nod at Naruto who nodded back. "I'm here to pick Hinata for our date sir" Naruto said in a seriouse tone.

"Yes... I'm aware of that... don't be out to late" Her father said as he showed a really dark seriouse face. Naruto nod and looked at Hinata with a smile, He held his hand out and she took it blushing slightly.

"Please don't ever leave her side" Her father said with a softer look.

"I wont Sir" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata. He slowly let her to his car and drove away.

_**He took her to a show in town **_

_**And he was ten feet off the ground.**_

By this time there was a light show in the park that Naruto thought she would enjoy. They sat far away from the park in a small hill where they could see the show perfectly. They sat close to each other since the air was thick and cold.

His watched how her eyes would light up with happyness by the show before her. Her smile cover her face lighting it up as well. He found himself smiling as well as he stared at her. There was this weird feeling in his chest whenever he watch her. She was pure joy, always smiling... and she was so nice and cute. There was no one in town that hated her, and there was also no one in town that didn't want her.

_**As he was walking her home**_

_**And holding her hand**_

_**Oh the way she smile it stole the breath right out of him**_

_**Down that old road **_

_**With the stars up above**_

_**He remembers where he was the night he fell in love**_

_**He was walking her home**_

As they walked back to his car he held her hand. The warmth between them was nice and conftrable, that made her smile. With the coner of the eye he watch her walked happyly beside him. "Perfection" He thought.

Her light soft skin made his hand seem ruff and hard, which he thought it would hurt her delicate hand. But he couldn't let go. And with that thought he understood and there beside his car he made his first move because he was knew that after that night he wouldn't let go.

_**Ten more year in a wating room**_

_**At half past one**_

_**So when the doctor said come in and meet your son**_

_**His knees went weak**_

_**When he saw his wife**_

_**She was smiling as she said he's got your eyes**_

_**And as she selp he held her tight**_

_**HIs mind mind went back to thet first night**_

Ten years later...

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in the waiting room. He was waiting despertly waiting for the doctor to come out. He and Hinata Hyuga were marry for like a year and the news came that he beloved wife was pregnat. So that day, when he was at work. Tenten, Hinata's best friend called him telling him that she was at the hospital giving birth.

So now he sat there waiting and praying that his wife and kid were ok. He looked down at his wrist to the clock that shown 1:30am. A sigh escape his lips and lower his head trying to calm down.

"?" A womans voice said making him look up. A woman about 20 year stood infront of him. He stand up and stared at the woman infront of him. "You're wife has gave birth to a beautilfull boy and they are both fine" She said with a smile. Naruto let out a relieving sigh and quietly thank god that they were ok. "Would you like to see you're son ?" She asked.

The word son made Naruto's knees go weak but he still nod. The nurse smiled at him and led him to the room where Hinata was. Naruto heart stopped for a minute when he enter the room and saw the sigth of his smiling wife with a small baby wrap in a baby blue blanket. He slowly made his way next to her and looked down at the small baby. Hinata looked up at him and smile. "He's got your eyes" She said.

Naruto stared at the ocean blue eye baby in her hands. He couldn't believe that he was his son. "Here take him" Hinata said as she handed him carefully the baby. Naruto's eyes winded but he still took him. The baby looked as fragil as her and he was so afraid that he will brake him with a small movement. "We still don't have a name" Hinata said making Naruto look at her.

"What do you want to call him?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I like... Yusuke" Hinata said with a small tierd giggle.

"Yusuke Uzumaki... I like it" Naruto said as he looked down at his son in his arms again and smiled. Yusuke let out a small yawn and slowly drifted to sleep. A small knock was heard and the same nurse came in again. She had with her a small bed for baby **(I don't know what is that call like).**

"They need some rest" The nurse said as she carefully took the baby and left with him. Naruto smiled down at Hinata who just smiled back at him. She looked exhausted but she still looked breath taking to him. He layed beside and wrap his arms around her and pulled into her chest.

"Get some rest" He whisper.

"I love you" She whisper back as she slowly fell to sleep. Naruto kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too" He said. And there he stood by her side like he promise her dad, that first date they had.

_**As he was walking her home**_

_**And holding her hand**_

_**Oh the way she smile it stole the breath right out of him**_

_**Down that old road **_

_**With the stars up above**_

_**He remembers where he was the night he fell in love**_

_**He was walking her home**_

Naruto and Hinata were sleeping soudly in each others arms. He had his arms wrap around her waist while she had her face in his chest. The place was silent until a loud cry was heard from the next room. Hinata struggle to get up and she walked quietly to Yusuke's nursing room.

Naruto hadn't notice his wife was gone until he felt to lite for his liking. He open his eyes and looked around the dark room, looking for any sigth of her. All of the sudden a muffle sound was heard from the other room. Naruto slowly got out of bed and followed the enchanting sound. When he finally got to Yusuke's room he saw Hinata humming a lulaby while rocking Yusuke in her arms while he drank his milk.

Naruto rested his shoulder againts the door frame and watch with a small smile. When she was done she put Yusuke back in his crib. She was startle by Naruto but she smiled when she notice it was him. "Did Yusuke wake you?" She whisper as she wrap her arms around his neck. Naruto smiled at her and picked her up.

"No... The fact that you weren't in bed woke me up" He whisper hotly in her ear making her giggled. He smiled at her and walked her back to their bed and slept together like they did everynight.

_**He walked her through the best days of her life**_

_**Sixty years together and he never left her side. **_

Even thought they weren't the perfect couple, Hinata never took back the desicion of being with him. When they started they had so many thing that each other didn't like and sometime they didn't stand each other. But she knew that he loved her, more than anything.

He had done so many thing for her that she couldn't remember the bad stuff. She only remember the thing that for her now they were funny. He was her love, her husband, her angel... he was her everthing. She only thought that he was just a dream that it would never come true. But it wasn't a dream. Oh how she loved when he looked at her. It made her feel like she was the most beautiful thing in the whole universe.

He gaze at her so lovingly but at the same time so hungryly, so desperate to hold her thight. She couldn't imagine her life with him.

_**A nursing home**_

_**At eighty-five **_

_**And the doctor said it could be her last night**_

_**And the nurse said Oh**_

_**Should we tell him now?**_

_**Or should we wait until the morning to find out?**_

_**But when they checked her room that night**_

_**He was laying by her side. **_

A Eighty-five Hinata layed in her bed in a local nursing home. She was too weak to even open her eyes. A young nurse and a doctor stood right infront of the room gazing at the poor Hinata laying in her bed. "This might be her last night" The doctor said as he walked back at the counter with the nurse. The nurse looked down sadly... she had grown to care for Hinata. She was a sweet old woman.

"Should we tell him... or should we wait until the morning to find out?" She asked quietly. The doctor looked down at nurse and smiled sadly at her.

"We'll wait" He said as he touch her cheek softly and then walked away to check on the rest. The nurse held back a sob, she was new and she wasn't use to people dieing. Hinata had been so nice to her and part of her saw Hinata as her grandmother. She sigh heavely and walked back to Hinata's room. She stopped right in the entrans when she saw a male figure laying next to Hinata. The nurse smile as she knew who it was and walked away with a small smile in her face and she quietly asked god to give a man that loved as much as Naruto loved Hinata.

_**Oh As he was walking her home**_

_**And holding her hand**_

_**Oh the way she smile when he said this is not the end**_

_**And just for a while they were eighteen**_

_**And she was still more beautifull to him that anything**_

_**He was walking her home**_

_**He was walking her home**_

Naruto layed beside Hinata. He knew she was weak and so was him. He didn't knew if he would see her again. So with the little force he had he went to her room and layed beside her like he did the day Yusuke was born. Hinata slightly open her and looked at the now old Naruto beside her. "This is the end my love" She whisper in a weak voice.

"No... this is not the end" He said as he moved his head closer and kissed her cheek. He remember how beautiful and young she looked that first night. he smile as he still thought she was devine. He layed his head next to her breathing her scent... because maybe this would be the last time.

_**Looking back **_

_**He sees it all**_

_**It was her first date the night he call**_

The next morning the nurse came into the room, walking in to the corsps. Each one laying coldly next to each other. They seem peacefull and happy. She quickly ran to look for the doctor, they may still have a chance.

When the doctor came in and saw the couple laying there he sigh. He slowly walked to where they were and check their pulse. He lower his head and then shook it. The nurse couldn't hold back the tear and cryed right there. The doctor hugged her holding her tight. "They went away together... they are together in a better place" He said as he conforted her. The nurse bit her lip but nod. She remember one time when she talked to Mr. Uzumaki.

"My dieying wish is to die by her side... because I once promise that I would never leave her side"She remember him saying. The nurse breath heavely and looked for one last time the two lovers sleeping for ever in their eternal love.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well that is the end. I hope you all like it.**

**The songs name is He's Walking Her Home by Mark Schultz. I want to thank my friend Chris for the song. **

**Please review!**

**Sayonnara. **


End file.
